trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Memory System
In the Late 23rd century it was pointed out tot he Ane that the memories in the All were great, but the All was hardly a searchable database. To this end the Memory System was created. Memory One, On Savanna in the El Nanth system, and Memory Two on Felicity in the Partha System. Recently a third node, Memory Three as been added on Oz on the Coventry System. The actual computers are kept in secure scan buffered bunkers far underground. Access is via a library, museum, and university system in the accessible cities of the planet. In every case the Memory System is also the primary educational system for the planets it is located on. Ane do not have a primary education system such as found on Humanoid worlds. In Outsider communities on these Ane worlds that have nodes of the Memory System it has developed a branch to handle primary education. It is noted as one of the more quirky primary education systems in the Federation. A top notch University that also teaches 1-12. The Human scaling system is used as Humans were the first Outsiders to use the Memory system in this fashion. Memory One The primary computer banks are located on Savanna. The Museum and University are on Glade, with some exhibits too large for ground display at Builder Station. The primary computer is Elizabeth, an AI system dating from before the AI War on Earth. She has moved to a modern Crystalmind computer, but the same personality is running the system. The Memory One University is recognized throughout the Federation as a first class teaching facility for any of the sciences. Not as prestigious as the Vulcan Science Academy, but grudgingly admitted to being on par. Memory One has a friendly rivalry with the Memory Alpha facility for who has the most and most ancient data. The more noted artifacts are: *''USS Enterprise NCC 1701 (refit)'' -- acquired from an AU event; the intact starship that Kirk destroyed over Genesis. Some friction has resulted with the Starflight Museum over this ship, but she landed at Builder Station and there she has stayed. Some debate ensued over fixing the damage she incurred trying to get back to the AU it came from. the ADF eventually sprung for the repairs. Extensive but outwardly invisible space framing work. *''Federation Database Library'' -- This massive library is a work in progress. A physical representative of every work in the Federation database. The Library is located in Builder Station in the B1 interconnecting ring. A place with the space and energy to spare. Replicated artworks, books, record disks, rolls of film, what ever it takes the Archive is being made in physical form. When finished (if ever really finished) it will be the largest museum in the Federation, and perhaps in the galaxy. *''USS Kongo NCC 1710'' -- Bought by her former commander Jerry LaSaille and refit to the 2264 standard of his time in command. She is the only Constitution class starship in running condition. *''Palaeo-Ane fossils'' -- This collection of two hundred incomplete skeletons was located when the Memory One Complex was being constructed. The fossils date to 1.8 million years of age and have isotopic clues that indicate that some of them spent time off of Savanna. *''Tri-logic solo system'' -- Last of the 21st century AI housings. This specialized computer was built mobile, arguably the biggest "luggable" ever made. It is a cube 1.3 meters to a side with a built in keyboard and monitor access. It has ports for all the networking protocols of the mid 21st century. It was Elizabeth’s original housing for the trip to El Nanth. Memory Two Located somewhere on the planet surface like Memory One the exact location of the data center is closely guarded. Campuses of the Memory Two University are located in the Old Towers section of Harmony. Memory Two differs from Memory One only in the hard artifacts housed at its museum. The university is not as desired or prestigious as the Memory One facility. It attracts a less A list collection of professors and researchers, in spite of having just as good a facility. Artifacts of Note: *''The Rock'' -- A natural cut diamond that weights in at an incredible 106,137 carets. It is brilliant cut and exhibits no bare-eye visible flaws, and only two inclusions of visible size. The fire is quite brilliant, and it is a popular sight for visitors. Memory Three Recently added to the system it is the most remote outpost. It is located on Oz, again hidden from view. The Campus is located in the Emerald City. Memory Three is building a reputation to match Memory One. Located in the Far Sector it is the best database one can find outside of the Federation Core. There are some Balmorian Universities a little sore on the point, but the only answer is to try and equal it. Memory Three has the least impressive physical collection as it just got started. However it does have the Rrell Archive and the 33 Klingon Scrolls of History compiled by the elder of the Old House Javos, the recorder of Kahless himself. Two items that make it important in it's own right. Artifacts of Note: *''33 Klingon Scrolls of History'' -- dating back to the time of Kathless the Unforgettable. The wisdom of this move has been proven *''Jubextior Archive'' -- From Molmagh. It is likely the first of many from that world. *''Rrell Archive'' -- A monster archive of hundreds of thousands of stored records and physical objects from Hundreds of civilizations over the last million years or so. The biggest issue with the archive is getting it disseminated into the Federation database in a meaningful fashion. The Rrell themselves are working toward this end. They have lots of help. * Palaeo-Ane fossils -- one fourth of the fossils found at the Memory One site have been moved to Memory Three both for safety and to facilitate further study. Memory Four Currently building on Solace in the Calad Empire. Planned to be the equal of any of the other node with a concentration on Calad knowledge. Memory Five Building on Nzuri in the Heptpat Alliance, now formally a member of the Federation. Again a full service branch. This unit is using Builder tech rather than Crystlamind computers Memory Six On Lea in the Grand Alliance. The name gets head scratching "Why Six?" Like the Calad Empire location it will concentrate on local issues and data. Eventually all will be equal. Memory Severn On Clover in the Grand Alliance. Like the Calad Empire location it will concentrate on local issues and data. Eventually all will be equal. Other Locations 'Angothol --' The ancient Angothol archive was located by the USS Abraham Dannon. "Archivist", an AI left by the Angothol themselves has been given updated hardware and is now part of the Memory System. A Federation Science team has a full career working the ancient archive. Some of the records as old as 1.85 million years of age. Highly illuminating on their their corner of the Galaxy at that time. Rather than abandon the location plans are being made expand the archive to a fully functioning Memory System node. Category:Places Category:Education Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek